The Jewelry Inside You
by Colorici74
Summary: My first D. Gray-man fanfiction. I guess it's not one of my bests... Allen wants to buy something for Lenalee, but nothing fits her. In the end, he finally chooses something, but realizes that Lenalee is even more precious than any gemstone. One-shot.


_**Hey, my first fanfiction with D. Gray-man. I guess the story is short and sucks, but I just didn't want to let this idea unused. It popped in my head while thinking at another couple, but I thought it'd fit with this couple even more. Heh. One-shot. Allen x Lenalee, of course.**_

The Jewelry inside you

-Allen's POV-

I stop my way in the front of the tall building and stare blankly. Lavi looks puzzled at me. Seems like I surprised him by suddenly stopping walking when we didn't arrive at the restaurant yet. He also stops next to me.

"Hey, bro, what are you doing in the front of the Jewelry Store?" he asks confusedly.

"Shut up." I reply without looking at Lavi, focusing my attention on some jewelries I see on the window. I wanna think now, not listen to Lavi. This is serious now. Yep, I'm planning to ask Lenalee out, but I have no idea what to buy her so I can have a chance with her. Lavi smirks evilly as realizing why I am there. He nudges me.

"Oh, you want to buy something for Lenalee, you naughty boy!" he teases me.

"Shut up." I mumble coldly without paying too much attention to him, but I guess still a vague blush can be seen on my cheeks because I feel my face a little hot. I suddenly rest my gaze on Lavi.

"Do you think she likes gold? Or silver?"

Lavi thinks and puts his index finger at his chin. "Maybe amethyst, like her eyes..." he sighs dreamily, but then snaps to reality while noticing that I sweat drop and send him an irritated piercing look. "Maybe she likes... um... Emerald, like her hair? I guess?"

"Um... Wanna enter?" I suggest.

* * *

Yeah, inside were many weird things... Earrings, necklaces, rings... Many sorts of jewels, from gold to opal. I look over some rings, but I don't like any of them. No one of them fits her. Lavi suggest me some silver earrings, but they are totally ugly.

"So, how can I help you?" that pretty woman who is the seller asks me. I lift up my gaze from the showcase to her.

"Um... Don't you have something nice and cheerful but a little tough at the same time?"

The seller thinks and shows me a ring with a black oval gemstone. "This is a black diamond." she explains, but I refuse it. I don't like it. I want something simple but nice, cheerful but tough and nothing accords with my preferences. Do you know what are the problems of the gemstones?

The diamond tries to be someone it's not.

The sapphire is too cold and dark while the ruby is too bright and vulgar.

The opal, the topaz and the rose quartz are too pretty. I don't want Lenalee to think that I consider her a bimbo or something like this.

The emerald is... You know, I just think that emerald is for nerds.

The gold is too old.

The silver is too... um... I just don't want to let her think that I'm purposing her.

The amethyst would be too forced and obvious. Of course, she'll think that I have no imagination at all, so that's why I bought something that resembles with her eyes. Plus, the amethyst is a little too seductive and a little vulgar, like ruby.

The tiger's eye is too wild while the pearls are too tamed.

The onyx is too tunic.

The fuchsia agate is too fancy. The orange one's color looks washed.

The aquamarine is too... volatile. Lol, odd word.

The blue corundum's name could be easily confused with the word 'condom'. If she'd ask me what's this and understand something wrong?

The zirconium is a plagiarist who plagiarizes the diamond.

The carnelian is too fake.

Damn, nothing is good! I look over many more rings, but everything has something I don't like.

"Ah, nothing is good." I sigh. "I guess I'll forget about my idea..."

I am lost of hope and distressed until my gaze accidentally meets a green ring that was in the corner of the showcase. "Wait..."

I study it. It doesn't have any gemstone, there's just a simple ring band colored in a light, but not too light and dark, but not too dark green color. After how it looks, it seems to be a little heavy. Lavi looks to be surprised at seeing that I pay attention to that ring.

"Hey, beansprout, that's not a jade ring?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah, isn't it nice?" I sigh dreamily while admiring it, "It's beautiful and simple but a little tough, not too vulgar although. It would fit Lenalee perfectly, don't you think?"

"I don't know, it looks a little... weird. It looks antic." Lavi remarks.

"Ew... I guess I'll buy this. I dunno if she'll like it, but I least I tried." I announce, then tell the seller to give me the ring.

* * *

"Do you think she will like it?" Lavi asks me while both were studying the ring. I shrug indifferently. "Ah, you should have bought something different!" he exclaims.

"You think so?" I ask. He nods. I put the ring on the ring finger of my right hand and analyze it again. "Why do girls like things like this?"

"Girls are weird." Lavi replies.

"Let's go and eat something." I suggest.

* * *

"Hi, Allen!" my green-haired friend salutes me. I smile to her and salute back. Lavi smirks behind my back. I can feel through telepathy how he points his index finger at me, then makes a kissy face, afterwards points his index finger at Lenalee. Both I and Lenalee sweat drop at Lavi.

"Hey, Lenalee, can we talk a moment?" I start. Lenalee looks confused but smiles and accepts. Lavi smirks again. I growl to him but he laughs.

* * *

Okay, now we are in Lenalee's room where we talk.

"Um... Lenalee..."

I look embarrassed, so she sighs briefly in irritation. "You know you can tell me anything, Allen. Is anything bad that happened?"

I shook my head, trying to correct the situation. "No, just... I have something for you." I tell her. She looks to be even more confused. "The hand..." I say.

"W-What?" she mumbles in her deep confusion. I sigh but take her hand and let there that weird ring I bought. She raises an eyebrow but suddenly...

"Oh God!" she squeals, "That's made by green jade? I absolutely loveee jade!"

She puts it on her ring finger and starts to jump up and down in happiness. "I love jade!" she squeals even louder.

Wait, wait... She likes jade?

"Thank you so much, Allen! Thank you! It's so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you..." I mumble, but she cannot hear me, so I'm relived. Huh. Lenalee really looks like a little precious jewelry.

Then she hugs me tightly. I smile to see that she likes it. Yeah, but then...

Komui, as always. Stupid! I forgot to close the door! Lenalee lets me go while Komui starts to yell at me for the well-known reason. Ah, I don't understand this guy.

"Lenalee, save me!" I cry while Komui starts to chase me all around the building with the octopus. She sweat drops at Komui.

"I'm coming, Allen, I'm coming..." she sighs tiredly.

* * *

_**Eh, how was it? My first fanfiction with D. Gray-man, so I guess is not one of my bests. At least I tried... Hehe.**_


End file.
